Pokemon Wiggly Dungeon
by Dimentio Dude 38
Summary: Are you ready to read a one of a kind story about Guildmaster Wigglytuff? If so carry on reading and read a story about adventure, fun, mystery and of course Friendly Friends. So go ahead and read on as Wigglytuff goes on a strange adventure. YOOM-TAH
1. Wigllytuff's vacation

**Hello and welcome to my first Pokemon Fanfic "Pokemon Wiggly dungeon". As most of you have already figured out from the title and the description this is a story about Guildmaster Wigglytuff. I do not own Pokemon (sadly) it belongs to Nintendo. This story takes place one year after Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Time. Any way please read and review**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**WIGGLYTUFF'S**

**VACATION**

"And three smiles go for miles" the guild members yelled.

"Now today is the day of our great expedition to the cave of Legends" Chatot said as he looked over his map carefully plotting a safe yet interesting route.

"Chatot where are my perfect apples?" Wigglytuff asked as he put his Nintendo DS into his suitcase.

"They are already in your suitcase" Chatot happily replied.

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff why are you putting a Nintendo DS into your suitcase we're going on an expedition remember?" Ryan, a once human know Chimchar who had saved the planet on two non-consecutive occasions, asked.

"Because I'm not going" Wigglytuff said sadly he then started to cry which started causing an earthquake

"Waaaaaaaah waaaah"

"G-g-guildmaster Wigglytuff I've got a perfect apple for you" Chatot said in fear as he handed Wigglytuff a perfect apple.

"Yay perfect apple perfect apple" Wigglytuff yelled in glee as he proceeded to bounce the perfect apple on his head.

"Phew any way Ryan the reason Wigglytuff isn't going on the expedition is because he is going on vacation to see his family in Old Pokeshire" Chatot said as he continued plotting routes on the map.

"That means no friendly friends" Wigglytuff said sadly as he began to cry again.

"G-g-guildmaster Wigglytuff don't cry maybe there are no friendly friends but uhh.... there is your friendly family" Chatot said in a panicking tone.

"Yay friendly family" Wigglytuff yelled in joy as he continued to bounce the perfect apple on his head.

"Psst Chatot what's Wigglytuff's family like?" Keith, Ryan's Turtwig partner, asked.

"Well they are just like your average pokemon" Chatot replied.

"Now Guildmaster Wigglytuff I need you to listen to me very carefully, to get to your family's ranch you must first go on the Onix bus you then go on the Wailord boat and finally you go on the fearow plane, now guildmaster do you understand what you have to do?" Chatot asked.

"Yep" Wigglytuff replied as he put the perfect apple inside his suitcase.

"Bye bye friendly friends" Wigglytuff yelled as he walked out the door.

**Well what do you think? Next chapter we will see how Wigglytuff TRIES to get to his family's ranch. Please review reviewly reviewers. See ya next chapter readly readers YOOM-TAH.**


	2. Dilly Dally Dillema

**YOOM-TAH. Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Pokemon Wiggly Dungeon. In this chapter we see Wigglytuff TRY and get a bus. Well go on and read.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**DILLY DALLY DILLEMA **

"O.K so Chatot told me to do everything on this list before 5pm and no dilly dallying" Wigglytuff murmured as he looked at the list.

Buy gifts for family.

Buy snacks for the long trip and NO EATING THE PERFECT APPLES BECAUSE YOU ONLY HAVE ENOUGH TO LAST THE WEEK.

Pick up dry cleaning

Go to travel agents and get a bus ticket.

"So first I buy gifts for my friendly family" Wigglytuff said to himself as he walked into Pokemart.

Wigglytuff walked over to the trolleys and as usual jumped into the kids seat.

"Push me Chatot" Wigglytuff yelled in glee "oh yeah Chatot's not here I guess I'll have to push the trolley myself".

Wigglytuff walked down the many aisles of Pokemart looking for gifts for his Mum and his dad. He had already bought these presents for these people

Grandpa Wiggles: A new pair of Lock-on glasses

Grandma Wiggles: A Sunny orb with un limited use

Granddad Jiggles: Tight belt

Nana Jiggles: A Pink bow

Uncle Wigglo: White silk

Auntie Wiggla: White gem

Cousin Jiggla: Joy globe

Cousin Iggloy: Stern band....

There were over one hundred other names on the list but I don't have the attention span to write them all.

Then Wigglytuff saw the perfect gift for his mum and dad a matching pair of Wiggly-rings. He put them in the trolley and proceeded to the food aisle.

"O.K Chatot said to get some snacks" Wigglytuff said dreamily as he imagined all the food.

"O.K I've got some Milktank milkshake, a big bag of Corphish crisps, fifty bars of Chansey chocolate, an Armaldo apple, eighty-three Wobbuffet wabloos, ten Munchlax Munchies and a whole case of Pika-pastries" Wigglytuff said as he payed for his items.

Wigglytuff then proceeded to get his dry cleaning.

"Here you go sir" the Charmander said as he handed Wigglytuff a black box.

"There's no other way to clean my.... backpack" Wigglytuff exclaimed as he stuffed all his bought items into his red backpack he then put it on his back and left.

"Yay it's only 3pm and I have already done nearly everything on the list and I didn't dilly dally, dilly dally those are funny words dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally" Wigglytuuf yelled in joy as he jumped from one foot to the other.

"Dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally dilly dally" Wigglytuff said repeatedly.

3 hours later

"Di...lly da...lly" Wigglytuff said exhaustedly "I guess I might as well go and get a bus ticket".

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any buses going where you want to go perhaps if you had come earlier you could have gotten a bus sir, sir are you listening" the larger than average Duskull asked

"Dilly dally dilly dally" Wigglytuff murmured

"Sir!" the Duskull yelled

"Ahhh" Wigglytuff yelled "ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhh"

"Sir please stop screaming" the Duskull yelled clutching his head

"O.K but if there are no more buses then how do | get to my family's ranch?" Wigglytuff asked

"Well.... we do have one other mode of transportation" Duskull said nervously

"I'll take it" Wigllytuff yelled.

"A Slowpoke wagon, you expect me to ride a Slowpoke wagon" Wigglytuff yelled

"Y-y-yes" Duskull whispered

"Yay Slowpokes are really fast, everyone knows that" Wigglytuff yelled as he jumped on the wagon.

Duskull appeared next to Wigglytuff and picked up the ropes that were attached to the eleven Slowpokes and started them off. The Slowpokes moved very very slowly.

"Wheee" Wigglytuff yelled.

**Well what do you think. Please review. Next chapter We will see the running of the Slowpokes. Until then Ciao**


	3. The running of the Slowpoke

**YOOM-TAH. Welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Wiggly Dungeon. When we last left our hero Wigglytuff, he was riding on a wagon which was pulled by the "extremely fast" Slowpoke. Now we re-join him in his epic quest to get to his family's ranch.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE RUNNING OF **

**THE SLOWPOKE**

"Are we there yet?" Wiggytuff asked

"No!" the Duskull replied

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"  
"No no no for the thousandth time NO NO NO NO, do you understand?" the Duskull yelled in anger

"No" Wigglytuff replied happily

"Uggh we've been driving for an hour and we have only moved three centimetres and I can't take anymore of this guy" Duskull murmured to himself "wait a minute I have an idea". Duskull suddenly turned invisible and made his way towards the Slowpokes.

"BOO" he yelled sending the Slowpoke into a running frenzy.

"Whee" Wigglytuff yelled as he waved his stubby arms in joy.

"Now make sure you've got your seatbelt on" Duskull yelled

"What I didn't' hear you I was too busy flying off the wagon" Wigglytuff replied.

"What are you talking about?" the Duskull asked as he turned his head. What he saw shocks and amazes him to this day, he saw Wigglytuff grabbing on to Slowmo's (AKA Slowpoke number 11) tail this caused Slowmo to flick his tail forward causing Wigglytuff to fly foward and grab onto Slowmo's collar this in turn resulted in Slowmo's collar falling off which caused Wigglytuff and Slowmo to get separated from everyone else.

"Well I guess it's just you and me....what's your name by the way?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Yaaaawn Slowmo" Slowmo yawned

"Well I guess it's just you and me Slowmo, let's get started" Wigglytuff exclaimed as he walked off

"Slowmo" Slowmo exclaimed as he S L O W L Y followed.

After walking for a couple of hours Wigglytuff and Slowmo came across an amazing sight, a Snorlax. This Snorlax was about double the size of a regular Snorlax and was ruby red wear it should be blue/green.

"Yay a bouncy castle" Wigglytuff yelled as he jumped on the Snorlax's stomach

"SNOOOOOORLAX!" the Snorlax roared.

**And so chapter three comes to an end. Tune in next chapter as we see THE RAMPAGE OF THE RUBY SNORLAX. Until then ciao, sayonara and YOOM-TAH.**


	4. The Rampage Of The Ruby Snorlax

**YOOM-TAH. Hello and welcome to chapter 4 of Pokemon Wiggly Dungeon. In this chapter we see THE RAMPAGE OF THE RUBY SNORLAX, how will Wigglytuff stop this fearsome titan? Read and find out.**

**  
CHAPTER FOUR  
THE RAMPAGE OF**

**THE RUBY SNORLAX**

"Ahhh" Wigglytuff screamed as he flew of the Ruby Snorlax.

"Snorlax" the behemoth yelled in an angry outburst as he attempted to crush Slowmo.

"SLOWMO" Slowmo yelled as he saw a colossal come down towards him, he then closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable squishing. Seconds passed and still nothing happened. Slowmo opened his eyes and saw an amazing sight.

It was Lucario, one of the top ten exploration/rescue team members and he was stopping Snorlax's foot from stomping Slowmo.

"You know this is a little heavy so would you please move" Lucario commanded.

"S-s-slowmo" Slowmo nodded as he ran (or walked in comparison to other Pokémon).

"O.K now Snorlax would you do me a favour and stopping standing on me" Lucario yelled as he threw the titan into the air.

"Hiya Lucario" Wigglytuff yelled as he ate a perfect apple

"Hi Wigglytuff how are you?" Lucario responded

"Fine thanks and you?" Wigglytuff replied

"You now same old same old stopping villains saving civilians eating pi-" Lucario was suddenly cut off as a 920 Kilogram Snorlax fell on top of him.

"Ouch" Lucario murmured as he fainted.

"Lucario are you okay?" Wigglytuff asked as he took another bite of his perfect apple.

"Snorlax Snorlax!" Snorlax yelled as he stretched his arms out.

"Oh I get it your hungry well here you go" Wigglytuff said happily as he handed Snorlax a perfect apple.

"Snorlax" Snorlax happily exclaimed as he ate the perfect apple "Snorlax Snorlax"

"What you want to join me and come to my family's ranch?" Wigglytuff asked "O.K then" Wigglytuff exclaimed in glee as he, Slowmo and Snorlax walked off into the distance trying to find Wigglytuff's family ranch leaving poor Lucario on the floor all alone... or so they thought.

"Don't worry my friend we'll get that fool Wigglytuff if it's the last thing we do" the mysterious figure whispered to the unconscious Lucario "of course you'll never obey me in your present state so I guess I'll have to use this" the figure yelled as he tapped Lucario with a red and white sphere which enveloped him in an eerie red glow, Lucario then disappeared into the red and white sphere awaiting his master's orders.

"Just you wait Wigglytuff soon all of this planet will be mine and you shall be the forgotten one hahaha ha ha ha" the figure laughed as he walked off into the distance.

**Yay a cliff hanger. So who is this strange figure, what does he plan to do with Lucario and why is he after Wigglytuff this will all be explained in due time but for now one thing is certain he is not a friendly friend. Well see ya next chapter. Till then ciao, sayonara and YOOM-TAH. **


End file.
